


I Am Hurt And Betrayed And I Don't Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smackaroni: is this why you’ve been basically living in the office</p><p>A.Spam: yes</p><p>AyBaeRon: i can honestly say i didn’t really question that</p><p>uMADbro: same</p><p>A.Spam: no one has, and i’m equally thankful and upset about that</p><p>Smackaroni: attention whore</p><p>uMADbro: whore in general</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Hurt And Betrayed And I Don't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton = A.spam  
> John Laurens = YAWNathan  
> Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler = TheWholesomeOne  
> Aaron Burr = AyBaeRon  
> Thomas Jefferson = Smackaroni  
> James Madison = uMADbro

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

A.Spam: @Smackaroni @AyBaeRon

AyBaeRon: What could you possibly want, Alexander

Smackaroni: He wants attention

A.Spam: the garbage is not wrong

Smackaroni: you can’t call me garbage when you’re seeking my companionship

A.Spam: do you prefer snookems 

Smackaroni: no

A.Spam: then garbage it is

Smackaroni: Whatever you say, darlin’

A.Spam: are you hitting on me

Smackaroni: no

A.Spam: good bc then I’d have to fight you to protect hercules’ honor

Smackaroni: HERCULES !

A.Spam: w a i t

AyBaeRon: what

A.Spam: @Smackaroni you always hit on me

A.Spam: and you’re pretty shameless about it

A.Spam: this is new

A.Spam: DOES THIS MEAN

A.Spam: THAT YOU’VE BECOME ENAMORED WITH HERCULES, ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS WHO IS NOT SPEAKING TO ME

Smackaroni: yes

A.Spam: !!!

AyBaeRon: wait is that why you’re annoying us, because your friends aren’t speaking to you

A.Spam: yes

AyBaeRon: why isn’t james in the chat

A.Spam: bc he doesn’t put up with my shit

AyBaeRon: he puts up with Thomas’

A.Spam: which is why his tolerance for mine is even lower

Smackaroni: I’m offended

A.Spam: as you should be

Smackaroni: i can leave right now

A.Spam: do u have herc’s number

Smackaroni: ,,,,,no

A.Spam: I do

Smackaroni: are you trying to keep my here by taunting me with Hercules Mulligan’s phone number

A.Spam: yes

Smackaroni: fine

A.Spam: i’ll give it to you when we’re done here

Smackaroni: and let me guess, you’re the one who determines when that is

A.Spam: of course

Smackaroni: if i have to suffer through this so does james

A.Spam: that’s not very nice of you

Smackaroni: i’m not a very nice person

Smackaroni has added uMADbro to the chat

A.Spam: i don’t know what hercules sees in you

Smackaroni: you don’t need to

uMADbro: it’s because Thomas looks like laf and it’s hercules’ way of getting over the attraction he has kept hidden deep down for his best friend over the years

A.Spam: it’s funny that u think that bc that attraction was never hidden and acted upon many a time

Smackaroni: what

A.Spam: yep

AyBaeRon: u mean to tell me that all those rumors were tru

A.Spam: what rumors

AyBaeRon: the ones that the people who called you a slut spread saying that not only did you sleep around with everyone, but also with your friends, and you guys held weekly orgies

A.Spam: they weren’t weekly

Smackaroni: you don’t deny you were a hoe

A.Spam: why would I

A.Spam: i think this is the only chat i’m in where i haven’t had sex with at least one person in it

uMADbro: I

A.Spam: unless one of you wants to change that ;-)

AyBaeRon: you’re here because of relationship problems already, we don’t need to add drama here after you got kicked out of a chat by people you’ve been friends with for years

A.Spam: i’m not asking for drama, i’m asking to suck a dick

uMADbro: why tho

A.Spam: why not

A.Spam: I am stressed

A.Spam: sex is a great distraction

Smackaroni: you were kicked out of your group chat bc u fucked up ur relationship

AyBaeRon: why do you know that

uMADbro: arch-enemies share things, we’ve talked about this

AyBaeRon: I know a thing or two about fucking up relationships, if you want advice

A.Spam: u know burr, sometimes i forget that you were a homewrecker 

Smackaroni: same, actually

uMADbro: poor Jacques

AyBaeRon: fuck Jacques

A.Spam: the home was wrecked bc u didn’t want to do that

AyBaeRon: i wish I was straight so i could use my heterosexuality to defend myself but alas i cannot

Smackaroni: no, you’re just a jerk

A.Spam: rt

A.Spam: OKAY BUT MISTER PROFESSIONAL RELATIONSHIP RUINER HOW DO I FIX THIS

AyBaeRon: what exactly is the problem

A.Spam: eliza is my soulmate, but so is john. I gave eliza my number at james’ get-together thing bc her eyes stole my heart but i didn’t expect her to text me bc i was with john and i was very obvious that i was dating him but then she did so we met for coffee and then i fell kind of in love with her? And it turns out the three of us are soulmates? She thought i was communicating everything to john thought but I wasn’t because i didn’t want to hurt his feelings? And then laf and herc told him to come talk to me so i told him and no one has talked to me since

uMADbro: when was this

A.Spam: like two weeks ago

Smackaroni: is this why you’ve been basically living in the office

A.Spam: yes

AyBaeRon: i can honestly say i didn’t really question that

uMADbro: same

A.Spam: no one has, and i’m equally thankful and upset about that

Smackaroni: attention whore

uMADbro: whore in general

A.Spam: I

A.Spam: @AyBaeRon HOW DO I FIX THIS

AyBaeRon: have you tried talking to them about it

A.Spam: not really? No one has reached out to me

Smackaroni: alex, dude, they’re probably waiting for you do that

uMADbro: especially considering the fact that you’re confrontational 

A.Spam: you speak truth 

uMADbro: i usually do

\---

TheWholesomeOne: Hello, this is Eliza. I stole your number from Alex’s phone but have been hesitant to do anything with it, but he hasn’t talked to me in weeks and i’m getting worried

YAWNathan: He hasn’t talked to me either, I’m not sure what you expect from me

TheWholesomeOne: Help

YAWNathan: why would i help you

TheWholesomeOne: not me, well partly me, but mainly yourself and alex

YAWNathan: where are you going with this

TheWholesomeOne: alex isn’t talking to either of us, but i don’t imagine that’ll last very long. We should probably figure out how we each want to handle this, and if it’s even worth pursuing a future in which we’re together, and if not, how we’re going to make Alex choose

YAWNathan: I hate you

TheWholesomeOne: no, you hate the idea of me, you don’t know me well-enough to form an actual opinion 

YAWNathan: why does alex like you why did he talk to you why was i not enough why are you trying to take him away from me,,,,,

TheWholesomeOne: I can’t give you a proper answer for what he is thinking on the subject, but i can speak for my side of things. I’m not trying to take Alex from you. I talked to him in the first place because I had seen him, and you actually, at a coffee shop like a week or so ago and had thought he was cute. I still think he’s cute, btw. The others had told me of their sexcapades with him, and I’ll admit I found myself intrigued. I was really going in for some casual sex to get over my weird crush on him, and I was under the impression that he was openly poly and that you were aware of it

YAWNathan: i don’t blame u for seeking casual sex with alex bc he as amazing in that subject

TheWholesomeOne: so they’ve said, and so i’ve experienced

YAWNathan: ;-)

TheWholesomeOne: ;-)

YAWNathan: No wait i am hurt and betrayed and i don’t like you 

TheWholesomeOne: right

YAWNathan: Did you really think i knew about all of this

TheWholesomeOne: Y E S

TheWholesomeOne: THE LAST THING I WANTED WAS TO RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP, YOU GUYS ARE SO HAPPY AND CUTE TOGETHER

YAWNathan: does that mean you’d leave if i asked

TheWholesomeOne: I wouldn’t want to, and I wouldn’t be happy about it, and I like to think that Alex wouldn’t be that happy about it either, but if you were to both tell me that me leaving would be the best option for everyone, then yes, i would

YAWNathan: i have to think about this

YAWNathan: it’s not just you

YAWNathan: i have to decide how much i want to trust alex, and then figure out if i want to trust you, and if it’s worth attempting a triad that has it roots based in a form of betrayal

TheWholesomeOne: I understand

YAWNathan: if i don’t say anything in three days, message me

TheWholesomeOne: alright

YAWNathan: bye

TheWholesomeOne: bye

\---

A.Spam: here’s herc’s number

Smackaroni: i don’t deserve this

A.Spam: no, you don’t

Smackaroni: you don’t deserve herc in your life

A.Spam: no, i don’t

Smackaroni: you don’t deserve me in your life

A.Spam: now you’re stretching it

**Author's Note:**

> I've abandoned the rough outline i did have oops
> 
> Please come pester me at my tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com or my twitter: @theunnamedgod
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
